Death Is Not Glory
by xDracoGenesisx
Summary: Better run for your life, else you'll certainly be killed. And to think it all started with a simple World Meeting...  Based on a roleplay; prominent Prussia x Hungary; reviews are appreciated :3  Rated T for blood content and moderate swearing


**A/N: The following story is based off of a Hetalia roleplay I did with a group of friends in Feralheart! In case you were unaware, Feralheart is a wolf and lion RPG in which you can create your characters :3 This RP is, in my opinion, one of the best we did, and so I'm writing a story about it! I was playing Prussia in this, and so I'll be telling it from his point of view :D Enjoy!**

-x-

_This'd better be pretty freakin' good,_ thought Prussia as he headed down the winding corridors, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his expression unamused. He and a group of other nations had been invited to a world meeting that was to be hosted by North Korea, and, frankly, Prussia was not happy with the summons. He despised North Korea; the man was known to be violent, rude, and all together unappealing. North, or as he was known for short, had also injured Hungary in the past, something Prussia could not forgive. _The guy's a bastard,_ he concluded shortly, huffing as he continued on towards their meeting destination.

Another thing Prussia found distasteful was their strange meeting place. It was like a maze, with twisting halls and tall, solid walls. It took the white-haired nation quite some time before he finally reached the circular room in which they were meeting. The other countries that had been invited were already there; they consisted of England, Latvia, Holy Rome, Italy, Germany, and Hungary. South Korea and Japan were suppose to be there as well; however, there was currently no sign of them or North, which Prussia found slightly suspicious. He brushed the suspicion off, though, and walked over to sit beside Hungary.

"Hey," he greeted simply, nodding towards her. She glanced at him and smiled slightly; it still pained him to see her in this reduced state. Hungary had been attacked a lot recently, leaving her with only one eye and a lack of the courage she once had. The room was fairly quiet; the nations talked in small groups, whispering amongst themselves. Prussia tapped his fingers against the table at which they sat, hoping the meeting would start soon. He had a small attention span, and it was slipping away rapidly.

Finally, North Korea entered the room, followed by South and Japan.  
>"Why hello, everyone," North said smugly, sitting at the head of the table. Prussia rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hand, clearly showing his boredom. North glanced at him shortly, but then continued on.<p>

"I've called you all here to this meeting in order to catch up on world affairs. You all know how much I care about these things, don't you?"  
>His mocking tone was gnawing at Prussia's patience, and he started tapping on the table again.<br>"So, let's go around the table and see how things are going, shall we?"  
>The other nations nodded and mumbled their agreement, and North proceeded to ask each country in turn how things were going for them. Each time he would get a positive response, he would nod in approval and narrow his eyes slyly. <em>I wonder what's going on in that guy's head,<em> Prussia thought, eyeing him suspiciously.

The meeting seemed to be going well, until something unexpected happened. Just as North Korea was about to question Hungary about her welfare, South Korea gasped and fell out of his chair, collapsing to the ground. Everyone at the table gasped as well and stood up to see what was going on.

South was convulsing, a grimace alight on his face. "What the-?" Prussia muttered as he came around the table to examine the Asian nation. Suddenly, there was a blur of motion to his right, and when he turned around in confusion, he was met with a disturbing sight.

North had leaped over the table and locked his arm around Hungary, holding a knife to her throat. She gasped, beginning to tremble. Shock was the first thing that came to Prussia's mind, but the next was a memory, a memory of the promise he had made to Hungary just a few days ago.

_"You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here. I'll protect you until the end, I swear it…"_

"North, you bastard!" Prussia growled, lunging forward to pull North off. However, the sly nation smirked and leaped back before Prussia could get to him, and the young country nearly crashed into a stunned Hungary.

By now, South Korea was back to his feet; the convulsions had obviously been an act. He had moved to North's side, along with Japan - no, not Japan himself, but a dark consciousness in the nation's form. North Korea grinned.

"Listen up, maggots! I want to play a game. Here are the rules: You run anywhere you want in this entire maze, and we chase you… but when we catch you, you're dead meat."  
>The gathered nations started muttering to themselves in fear and horror, and Prussia wrapped his arm protectively around Hungary's shoulders, glaring viciously at North.<br>"So what are you waiting for? Go on, RUN!"  
>With that, the countries sped off in different directions, down the many corridors that branched from the main room. Prussia pushed Hungary forward, and she bolted down the left path, with Prussia closely following her.<p>

_What the hell is going on?_ he thought as he ran. _This is all so damn sudden… and these corridors are so confusing!_ They ran on, neither of them with any idea where the pursuing Asian nations could be. But suddenly, as he struggled to navigate the twisting hallways, Prussia realized he had lost Hungary.

"Hungary…?" he called, stopping in his tracks and glancing around. What he got in response was cruel laughter. North Korea sauntered out of the shadows behind him, grinning madly. Prussia whirled, an angry snarl contorting his visage.  
>"You!" he growled. North laughed at his aggression. The white-haired nation heard footsteps behind him, and spun to see South Korea blocking off his other path. Prussia glanced back and forth wildly, his blood boiling with anger. North nodded towards South and said, "Go after Hungary. I'll take care of this one." Prussia narrowed his eyes and turned on South. "Don't you touch her!" he shouted, but South Korea had already run off. Grunting, he turned his attention back to North, who was advancing slowly.<p>

He balled up his fists in preparation for a fight, but North suddenly leaped forward, a knife in his hand. Before Prussia could react, he'd been stabbed in the chest. Pain seared through his being and he howled in agony, gripping the wound and staggering to his knees.

"Hmph. Is that all you've got?" North taunted, grinning maliciously. Prussia panted for a few moments before raising his head, eyes screwed up in a combination of pain and anger.  
>"I'm not about to go down that easily!" With that, he let out a cry and lunged for North, tackling him to the ground and locking his hands around the Asian nation's throat. North Korea grunted in surprise, struggling against Prussia. They scuffled violently on the floor, each trying to gain the upper hand. The struggle ended, however, when North managed to elbow Prussia roughly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to withdraw. The other country scrambled to his feet and melted back into the shadows, laughing darkly.<p>

"Come back here, coward!" Prussia snarled, taking a step forward before crying out in pain and falling to his knees again. He glanced at his hand; it was covered in blood from the active wound in his chest. "Damn it… I've gotta find Hungary!" Using the wall for support, Prussia managed to crawl to his feet and continue at a slow pace down the corridor. Vivid images of Hungary's broken body haunted his mind; he had to move faster!

"H-Hungary!" he cried, breaking into a staggering run down the halls. After several twists and turns, he finally found her, standing in the hall before him, lost. "Hungary!" he shouted again, and she whirled, relief lighting her face as she realized it was him.

He ran to her side, panting. "Prussia! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked urgently, eyeing his wound in concern. "I'm fine… don't worry about me!" His body seemed to disagree as a stab of pain hit his chest, and he winced, gritting his teeth. Hungary didn't seem convinced, and stared at his blood-soaked shirt with worry.

_I don't care what's wrong with me, but at least Hungary's okay,_ he thought in relief. His happiness was short lived, however, as he noticed Japan standing behind them. He spun and stepped in front of Hungary protectively.  
>"What do you want, Japan?" he growled.<br>"You know very well that Japan's not here," Japan - or rather the being controlling him - stated coldly.  
>"Well, whoever the hell you are, leave us be!" Prussia shouted.<br>"Aw, is the little knight protecting his princess?" said a mocking voice from behind them. He whirled again to see North and South at their backs.

"We're surrounded…" Hungary said softly. "It's alright, I'll protect you!" he replied, turning to face Japan again, who had taken a step closer.  
>"Don't come any closer!" he yelled viciously.<br>"I find it much more affective to just stand here," North mused from behind him. Prussia turned violently again and snarled.  
>"You won't touch her!" he shouted, adrenaline and anger omitting any signs of pain within his body.<br>"Prussia, are you sure you're alright?" Hungary asked worriedly, as his wound started bleeding again. He couldn't even feel it at this point, however, and nodded. "I'm fine, I swear!"

"Do you really think you can protect her forever?" Japan said darkly. Prussia spun around, ready to snap a reply, yet could not find words. North grunted in amusement.  
>"Let them go for now," he stated, walking back down a different path, with South on his heels. Japan stared at them in confusion for a moment, but then mumbled something inaudible and followed North Korea back into the darkness.<p>

The two stood there for a moment, alone in the narrow hall, stunned. Then, Prussia turned to Hungary and hugged her. "Thank God you're alright," he said in relief.  
>"I'm fine, Prussia, but you're not…" She pushed away from him gently and gazed at his wound.<br>"You don't need to do this for me, you know…" she said softly. He noticed she was trembling, and hugged her tightly once more.  
>"I do, Hungary. I promised I'd protect you, and I keep my promises."<br>"Thank you… but I don't want to see you getting hurt on my behalf…"  
>"Don't worry about it. I'm fine as long as you're safe."<p>

They stood there for several moments, taking advantage of the lull. Then, Hungary stepped back.  
>"We shouldn't stay here, it's not safe," she stated. Prussia nodded.<br>"You're right, it's not… let's move!"  
>He took her hand and bolted off down an adjacent corridor, not even knowing where he was going. They ran for what seemed like ages, navigating the twisting halls as well as they could. Sooner or later, they had to stop to catch their breath; when they did so, Prussia was sure to glance around for any of the pursuing Asian countries. The corridor in which they stood was completely empty, save for Prussia and Hungary themselves. The white-haired nation exhaled in relief, allowing himself to relax and catch his breath.<p>

Once both countries had recuperated, Prussia led the way down another adjacent hallway, this time slowing his pace to a cautious walk. Suddenly, a prickly feeling spread across the back of his neck, and he stopped, a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Wait here, I'm going to scout ahead," he stated, glancing at Hungary. She nodded, and he went on ahead. It wasn't long before he turned a corner and saw Japan standing before him, facing the far wall. The corrupted Asian nation turned his gaze to Prussia slowly, his expression blank. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Japan suddenly made a move for Prussia, his visage contorting with a snarl.

Prussia had been prepared, however; he leaped forward, grasped both of Japan's wrists firmly in his grip, and tackled him to the ground, sitting squarely on his chest to restrict movement. Japan let out a curdled wheeze and started struggling beneath the European nation, but Prussia gritted his teeth and refused to move.

"Get off me… you idiot!" Japan gasped. Prussia noticed that sweat was now beading the smaller country's forehead, and his eyes had narrowed almost sleepily.  
>"Damn…you…" he said again, slowly this time.<br>_No way… is he turning back? Back to the Japan we all know and love?_ The realization both startled Prussia and amazed him; there was still hope for his Asian friend!

It was when Japan finally passed out that Prussia knew his assumption must have been correct. He carefully released the defeated nation and stood up. By that time, Hungary had joined him, drawn by the sounds of a struggle.  
>"Prussia, what happened?"<br>"I think… Japan's going back to normal."  
>"Is that… possible?"<br>"I don't know, but I'm not sure if we should stick around to find out."  
>"No… we should stay. I think it could work."<p>

And so, Prussia and Hungary remained by Japan, the former of the two prepared for battle, should their theory not be true. There was a groan from the island nation then, and he blinked open his eyes. Sheer relief caused Prussia to relax his muscles as he saw that Japan's eyes were no longer that strange red color; they were deep brown once again.

"Nngh… what happened?" Japan murmured as he sat up, rubbing his temples.  
>"You were possessed again," Prussia replied solemnly.<br>"Possessed? Again? Gah… I am so terribly sorry… I try to fight it, I do…"  
>"We know, Japan," Hungary replied. "It's okay… you're still our friend."<br>"I didn't… hurt anyone, did I?"  
>Prussia was silent for a moment before replying. "Not too badly, it's alright, don't worry. Just get some re-"<p>

It was then that he realized South Korea was sitting off to the left, watching them.

"South! What the hell do you want?" he yelled, leaping to his feet and standing protectively before Hungary and Japan. South did not reply; he just continued to sit there, watching them. It perplexed Prussia; he could see no hostility in South Korea's features, only blank neutrality. He scowled at his former enemy, but, since South was not being aggressive in the slightest, turned his attention back to Hungary and Japan.

"Hey, let me help you to your feet-"  
>"No, it's fine… I think I will just rest for a little," Japan replied, lying himself back on the floor slowly, his breathing steady. Hungary glanced at Prussia with concern for their friend, but then quickly returned her attention to Japan.<p>

It had only been a few minutes when Prussia felt a tugging at his pants. "Hm?" he said, turning round to look at the source. It was Japan, pulling on his pant leg for his attention.  
>"Prussia-san… I don't feel well…"<br>"Oh no… should we run?"  
>"No, it isn't that… it's-"<p>

"Well, well, what have we here?" Prussia knew the mocking voice all too well. "NORTH!" he shouted, whirling around and leaping to his place in front of Hungary and Japan. North Korea grinned; that very expression made Prussia's insides quiver in anger.

"Aw, the little Teutonic knight is still protecting his puny friends, I see. And I wonder how long he can keep that up…" North rubbed his chin in thought, that annoying grin still alight on his face.  
>"Maybe I'll just… find out!" With that, North Korea leaped at Prussia. The European nation sidestepped and punched North squarely in the face, stunning him. He then tackled him viciously, snarling like a wild animal. As Prussia struggled to hold North Korea down, the Asian nation laughed darkly and yanked a knife from his belt, stabbing Prussia in the exact same wound from before. He let out a howl of pain, stumbling backwards and falling to the floor on his side, clutching desperately at the worsened wound that once more bled profusely.<p>

North laughed again, leaping to his feet and sprinting off down another corridor. South Korea gazed at the three other nations for another moment, before getting up and following his brother.

"Prussia!" Hungary shouted running over and kneeling beside him. Japan had sat up and crawled over, as well.  
>"Prussia-san, are you alright?"<br>Hungary tried to help him up, but he gently pushed her hands away.  
>"It's okay… I c-can get up myself… I'm fine…"<br>Despite his words, when Prussia tried to sit up, searing agony arched through his chest and he screamed involuntarily, falling back again.  
>"No, you're not alright! Listen Prussia, you've protected me all this time, and now it's my turn to protect you!"<br>When Prussia turned to look at Hungary in surprise, she was on the verge of tears.  
>"You don't… have to do that, Hungary-"<br>"Yes! Yes, I do!"  
>Prussia smiled weakly at her before wincing again in pain. Japan moved forward a bit, inspecting the white-haired country's wound.<br>"I believe I can help you, Prussia-san. I know a place where there may be medical supplies. Follow me!"

Japan stood up, walked a few paces, then glanced back to see if they were coming. Prussia was now sitting up, with help from Hungary.  
>"Maybe you should stay here for a while…"<br>"N-No, we need to move! Help me up, we're following Japan."  
>Though Hungary was clearly worried for him, she helped him to his feet and, supported on her shoulder, he managed to walk as they followed Japan slowly through the corridors.<p>

The short Asian nation had run ahead of them, but Prussia didn't mind. However, when he and Hungary turned a corner and finally caught sight of him again, he had stopped in his tracks and was staring in surprise to his right. The injured country quickened his limping pace until he stood beside Japan, a confused expression on his face.

"Japan what is- South?" He gawked at South Korea, who was standing before them and was the subject of Japan's stare. "It is alright, Prussia-san. South-san does not mean harm," Japan said softly as Prussia began to snarl.

"Be prepared," South Korea said gravely. "Something's going to happen… I'm sick of my brother treating me like an underling…"  
>Prussia narrowed his eyes; he understood that South wanted to rise against North Korea, yet he still could not fully trust him. For now, he simply grunted and limped back to Hungary, who was now standing behind him.<p>

There was silence for a moment, save for the muted whispering between South Korea and Japan. Then, Prussia spoke, voicing something that had been gnawing at his mind for a while now.  
>"Hey… Hungary?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Can you… promise me something?"<br>She furrowed her brow. "Sure…"  
>"If I… if I don't… make it out of this… Promise me that you'll go to Austria…"<br>"P-Prussia, what are you talking about? You'll be fine-"  
>"But if I die! I want you to be safe… I won't mind, you know. He still loves you, too, and he'll protect you…"<br>Hungary shut her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again her expression was painful. "I understand, Prussia…"  
>He smiled warmly at her. "Good, I-"<p>

"PRUSSIA-SAN, HUNGARY-SAN!"

Both mentioned nations whirled in surprise at Japan's sudden outburst. The older country was clutching his chest, a grimace twisting his face.  
>"Japan, what-"<br>"You have to… run… now!"  
>Prussia's eyes widened as he realized that whatever was possessing Japan must've been regaining control. "Damn it! Hungary, run!"<br>He took her hand and leaped to his feet, sprinting down a separate hallway. He glanced back at her as they ran; there was fear on her face, but also pity for Japan. Suddenly, Prussia ran into something, or rather someone, and fell backwards with a surprised grunt.

"Bruder?"  
>"Eh..?" Prussia looked up and was met with the sight of Germany, his brother. There was a serious yet concerned look on his face.<br>"West! I didn't think we'd meet you here!"  
>"What's going on? What," - here he eyed Prussia's wound - "happened to you?"<br>"North Korea, that's what happened!" he snapped in reply as he struggled to his feet. "Bruder, we have to run! Japan's behind us and-"  
>"Japan is here?"<br>"Yeah, but he certainly ain't the Japan you know! Come on, let's move!"

Together, the three ran off down the twisting passages. Prussia's wound no longer bothered him; no, he was too anxious for that. It wasn't long before a shout of pain echoed from behind him. Prussia whirled to see Germany on the floor, held down my a malevolent Japan.

"WEST!"  
>"Germany?" The new voice startled him, but looking to his left he noticed Italy standing still as a statue, his skin pale and his eyes wide with fear.<br>"I-Italy…"  
>"Be quiet, fool!" Japan snapped at Germany, pressing him painfully into the ground. Prussia and Hungary were powerless; they could only watch as the horrible scene unfolded.<p>

"Japan, why…?" Italy asked shakily, shifting his gaze to the one he had seen as a friend. Japan grunted in annoyance, glancing at him quickly but not replying. He had now drawn a katana, and had it pressed against Germany's throat.

"West-!" Before Prussia could run forward, Hungary clasped her hands on his shoulders and held him back.  
>"Stop, Prussia! You're already hurt enough, there's nothing you can do!" There was desperation and sadness in her voice. As much as Prussia wanted to intervene, he allowed her to hold him back, his face contorted with the pain of seeing his brother about to die.<p>

"Italy, run…" Germany said, sweat beading his brow and his muscles trembling.  
>"B-but you're my friend-"<br>"JUST RUN! If you're really my friend, Italy… then you'll run!"  
>"He's right, Italy," Prussia added, gazing solemnly at the shaken nation. Tears hung at the corners of little Italy's eyes, but he finally nodded and bolted over to Prussia and Hungary.<p>

"G-Go…" Germany said through gritted teeth. Hungary and Italy ran off down the corridor, but Prussia stood there for a moment, hanging his head.  
>"Goodbye, bruder…" With that, he followed the others.<p>

They ran as a curdled scream echoed down the passageway from behind them. Prussia squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from tearing up, and tried not to turn back. Italy whimpered, and Hungary pulled him close to her comfortingly as they continued to sprint for their lives.

The European nations skidded to a stop when they saw a small figure silhouetted before them. As they drew closer, Prussia recognized the figure as Holy Rome, looking scared and confused.  
>"Holy Rome! Come with us, run!"<br>Prussia pulled at the back of his cloak until he was running beside them. Together, the four ran for what Prussia thought must've been an eternity. But, sooner or later, they had to stop, and that time came when they met face to face with a dead end.

"Damn it all!" Prussia yelled, banging his fist against the wall that faced him.  
>"Oh, fancy meeting you again!" That damned voice…! North was back.<br>He whirled around and faced him, every part of his being shaking in hatred. Beside him, Italy panicked and scurried off, but Prussia could not afford to go after him when North Korea was here.

"Damn it… You bastard! If you hurt anyone ever again, I'LL MURDER YOU!" he screamed. North laughed and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" With that, he drew his knife, leaped forward, and stabbed Holy Rome. The tiny nation whimpered in surprise and fell backwards.

"THAT'S IT!" Exploding with anger, Prussia threw himself at North. At the same time, Hungary let out a cry and ran at North Korea as well, her face displaying the pent up anger she had felt inside. As the twisted nation fell beneath the white-haired country that had attacked him, he pulled out a pistol and with a vicious bang shot Hungary in the stomach. Time slowed, and Prussia broke out in a cold sweat.

"HUNGARY!" he screamed, leaving North where he was and sprinting back to Hungary's side. She had fallen to the floor, eyes closed and breath shallow. Blood began to pool underneath her, spreading from her stomach.

_No, no, NO!_ Prussia's mind whirled in despair as he knelt beside her, and for a moment he could do nothing but stare. Then he shook his head and leaped into action. The desperate nation pulled off his shirt and folded it in half, using it quickly to wrap the heavily bleeding wound. He pressed his hand against it in an attempt to slow the bleeding and leaned forward, leaning his head against her collarbone, tears at his eyes.  
>"Please, Hungary, please be alright!"<br>For a few heartbeats, it seemed that she would not be alright. But then, she blinked open her eyes slowly, groaning. Prussia lifted his head, a relieved smile lighting his face.  
>"Hungary, you're alright!"<br>She shifted her gaze to his and smiled weakly. "I did what I had to."  
>"Oh, thank God you're alive…"<p>

Hungary winced in pain and gritted her teeth. Prussia focused on her for a few more seconds before looking back to where he had left North. The terrible country was nowhere to be seen. Prussia's relief faded into anger.

"Damn it, North!" he screamed.  
>"Damn it, Prussia!" came the mocking reply from the shadows blanketing the corridor before him. The European nation snarled and got to his feet, clenching his fists. North strode forth from the darkness, grinning. Prussia just couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared, running at North Korea. His enemy laughed and pulled out the pistol once more, firing several shots at Prussia. He cried out in pain, stumbling forward and rolling onto the ground. However, the shots had not been enough to put him down, and he growled past the agony, scrambling to his feet once more and leaping at North, knocking him to the ground and seizing his throat. By now, Prussia's whole vision was red. North had hurt so many people. He had hurt _Hungary_. That was of the utmost offense in Prussia's eyes, and his hatred for North Korea was immense.

North Korea laughed and shifted, unbalancing Prussia enough to gain the upper hand and break free from his grip. He rolled over on top of Prussia, trying to hold him down. The white-haired nation growled and clawed at North with his fingernails, drawing blood. North grimaced in pain, but otherwise did not stop his assault. Finally, Prussia was able to kick him off, but the Asian nation was soon back on his feet. He snarled at Prussia and sprinted forward, wrapping his fingers around the European country's throat and lifting him up. He slammed his body against the wall, sending a painful jar through Prussia's entire body. He refused to give up, though, and continued to struggle and claw at North Korea's arms.

"STOP!" came an angry cry from his left. Prussia glanced over in surprise; Hungary was on her feet, snarling at North Korea with streaks left from tears down her cheeks. She yanked a knife from her boot and hurled it at Prussia's attacker, where it lodged painfully in his side. North Korea froze, his eyes twitching and a thin line of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Then, he grunted and reached up to the knife, pulling it out swiftly. He slowly raised it to his eyes, glanced at Hungary, then Prussia.

"Oh, thank you!" he said, suddenly snarling and plunging the knife into Prussia's side. He howled in pain, and Hungary cried out in anguish.

"Damn it… DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Prussia gritted his teeth, yanked the knife out of his own side, and stabbed North Korea in the chest viciously, pushing it in up to the hilt. He pressed his fingers around North's throat and snarled, "Die, you freaking son of a bitch, DIE!"

North screamed in pain, pure hatred glinting in his eyes. He tightened his grip around Prussia's throat, forcing a curdled gasp from the white-haired nation, and began smashing his head into the solid wall behind him. Pain seared through Prussia's being, but he refused to let out a cry. He could feel the blood pouring down his neck, clotting in his hair; his sight began growing blurry and unfocused, darkness creeping forth from the edges of his vision. His hearing became hollow and time seemed to slow to a crawl. He tried to think, tried to get a grip of himself, but he could not.

Just as his fingers began to slide from their grip on North Korea's throat, an angry scream echoed from Hungary. She ran forward, another knife in her hand, and threw it at North, where it sunk this time into his shoulder. Just as she did so, North grunted in annoyance, drew his pistol, and shot her square in the chest. She gasped, staggered backwards, and crumpled to the ground.

"_NO!_" Prussia heard himself scream. North's hands left his throat, and he slid to the ground as the Asian nation fled, finished with his prey. Though he could barely see through his blurred vision and the blood that streamed down his face, he dragged himself over to Hungary's side. He tried to lean over her, but ended up falling into her arms, where he buried his head into her body, tears now mingling with the blood pouring down his face. She was shaking and having trouble breathing, but she wrapped her arms around him and they laid there, just like that, for what could've been forever.

Eventually, Prussia stopped crying, and now breathed slow and shallow, all his strength practically gone. "H-Hungary…" he said softy.  
>"Yes…?"<br>"I… don't think I ever actually said this, but… I l-love you, Hungary… so much…"  
>"I know, Prussia, I know…" Hungary squeezed her eyes shut and held him closer to her.<br>"I'm… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"  
>"No, don't be! You did, I'm going to be okay…"<br>"I tried… my best… but… I think I have… to leave now…" His voice had become barely more than a passing whisper, and it took everything he had left just to form the words.

Hungary let out a broken gasp and hugged him tighter, her tears mingling with the dirt and blood in his hair. "No, please! Don't go!"  
>He slowly lifted his head and gazed into her eyes, raising his hand and caressing her cheek softly.<br>"If I could stay… I would… but my time is… is up…"  
>He kissed her then, savoring that touch that would be their first and their last. Finally, he left his head fall softly to the ground, and she ran her fingers through his hair sadly.<p>

"Goodbye, Hungary…"  
>"Goodbye, Prussia… may we meet again soon..."<p>

-x-

**A/N: So, obviously I couldn't write until the actual end of the RP, seeing as Prussia died, but basically here's how the last part of it went: Hungary did survive, and she ended up teaming up with South Korea to bring an end to the now completely insane North Korea. Overall it was really awesome, and I hope my story did it justice! 83**


End file.
